Friend?
by Febuary
Summary: Hermione enters the world of wizards in her first year and is torn between Draco and Harry for friends. Draco/Hermione Hermione/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the thing s there in.  
A/N : This doesn't so much stick with the story as is. Its like a different story line. Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors. Hermione/Draco Hermione/Harry

It was Hermione Granger's first time in Diagon ally and she was horribly lost. Her brown hair was mess all around her and her brown eyes looked all around curious about everything. Most the first year students were there running around with their parents but hers weren't there. They were not like Hermione and the others that walked through the alley. No they were muggle's. She too would have been a muggle if not for the fact that she could do magic.

Ever since she was born she had the power of magic showing up every once and a while here and there. Her parents had always dismissed it she being an only child. They just thoughts she was very gifted. Only now did they know how much she truly was.

They loved her very much but they felt quiet out of place taking her shopping for wizarding supplies. In the end they dropped her off just outside the alley opening. Some of her parents best sayings were. To truly take charge you must take charge. What doesn't hurt you only makes you stronger. Being alone wandering through the alley. Hermione didn't feel to strong. Even though everyone else was suppose to be like her she felt small and alone in this big new world.

For a long time she stood in the center of the alley as people passed by her. She clutched her letter and held tight. Everyone was moving so fast knowing where to go and in a hurry to get there. Hermione closed her eyes trying to gather herself. If there was any strength inside her she thought let it shine. Let me be able to find my way. Then she opened her eyes and there he was.

A boy the same age as her stood alone several feet away staring at her. His eyes were a silver blue and intense. His hair was blonde and slicked back. Her stared at her as she looked back at him. He stared at her so hard that it made her feel uncomfortable. She took several steps forward.

"What are you staring at," asked Hermione.

"You…"said the boy. Still staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me never seen a girl before," said Hermione crossing her arms.

"Ha…said the boy, "I've seen many…

"Then why are you staring at me?" asked Hermione.

"Why are you standing with your eyes shut in a busy alley," asked the boy.  
Hermione felt a bit silly they he had seen her. She didn't show it saying. , "So what if I was it isn't polite to stare,"

Then Hermione brushed passed him and walked down the alley. The boy tilted his head and turned deciding to follow her. Hermione walked several feet having no idea where to go. She picked up her list and looked at it closely. She bit her lower lip thinking what to get first.

"Hey girly," said a familiar voice from behind her.

Hermione turned around to see the boy who'd been staring at her, "You again, what do you want,'

"You got a list to I see," said the boy holding his "You going to Hogwarts by chance,"

"Hogwarts….yah," said Hermione. Wondering if there way any other school.

"Right then," said the boy stepping up to her. "I'll get my wand first then.

"What," said Hermione. Wondering why he was telling her. Then before she could think he grabbed her hand and started to drag her. She was about to complain but she didn't really know where to go.

They walked on for several shops before he let go and opened the door outside of Ollivander's wand shop. "You coming girly he called as he walked in,"

"MY NAME ISN'T GIRLY IT'S HERMIONE," said Hermione as she walked in.

The shop was fairly busy with several other kids looking around. The boy walked passed them all like they weren't there, "Ollivander I've come for my wand,"

Hermione was surprised at how he called for the shop owner. The shop owner looked away from helping a red haired girl. He looked to see the boy and straightened up right away, "Ah young master Draco allow me to help you right away."

Ollivander walked away from the girl and opened up part of his counter. Draco walked behind the counter and Ollivander followed him. As Hermione wondered just who this Draco was he called to her. "Will you keep up ….Hermione,"

Several people looked at her and Hermione quickly walked to behind the counter felling weird. The three went to the back of the shop to a special section that had each wand out on a shelf rather than in a box. Draco stepped up and Ollivander examined him. He muttered a few words and then gave Draco a wand.

"I think this one will do you fine," said Ollivander,

Draco grabbed it and said a quick spell that made several boxed wands in the shop fall to the floor. He smiled pleased with the wand and turned to Hermione, "Now her,"

"Uh… yes I'm sure there is something nice back in the front that I can show you miss,"

"Okay," said Hermione having never shopped for a wand,"

"No she wants one from here," said Draco.

"But…" said Ollivander before Draco glared at him. Ollivander turned to Hermione "Right let me have a look at you then,"

"Uh I don't want to cause any trouble I'll take whatever you think I should get." said Hermione.

"Hmmm," said Ollivander "Ah yes let me get this.

Ollivander climbed a latter and went to the top of the case and pulled out a wand before coming down. He gave it to Hermione and she held her first wand in her hand It felt like it was a part of her. "Wow,"

"Give it a flick then," said Ollivander.

"Uh… I don't want to mess anything up," said Hermione.

"Come one just a flick," said Ollivander.

Hermione sighed and flicked it nervously. Where Draco had his it put all the boxes back in place,"

"Ah wonderful," said Ollivander. "Come now,"

Ollivander took Draco and Hermione back to the front and told Draco how much it was for his wand," Yours is a special addition 5 gold,"

"Yes," said Draco. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his gold. Then he gave it to Ollivander. Hermione hopped she would have enough for her wand,"

"For you it is 4 gold and 23 sliver," said Ollivander,"

"Oh…," said Hermione. She nervously reached into her pocket and pulled out a her money. It was in paper form and when Ollivander touched it he sighed. "Um we don't  
deal in Muggle money here. You can get it changed over at Gringott's Bank."

"Muggle money," said Draco grabbing it from Ollivander he looked at it and then to her, "What are you doing with muggle money,"

"I…my parents gave it to me," said Hermione.

"As a joke," boasted Draco

"No… this is our money," said Hermione, "It's it the same for here,"

"You're a…mud blood," said Draco looking at her disgusted.

"A mud blood," questioned Hermione.

"Now , young master please this is a peaceful place. Please refrain from discrimination or I'll have to ask you to leave,"

"Hmp… you don't have to ask I was just leaving," said Draco giving Hermione a dirty look. He crumpled up her money and threw to the floor.

Hermione sighed and looked to Mr. Ollivander. She set the wand down and said, "I'm sorry.

She was confused as she picked the money up and didn't know what to think. "Where is Gringott's Bank,"

"Just down the alley at the end," said Ollivander taking the wand.

Hermione sighed and walked out of the shop. Who did Draco think he was dragging her around and then treating her like dirt. Hermione would get her money changed and do it all by herself. As for Draco she wouldn't ever talk to him again.

Hermione entered Gringott's and stood in line for several minutes. As she stood she looked around at the bankers trying to figure out what they were. She had never seen anything like them. They looked a bit like Goblins but Goblins didn't exists.

Finally it was her turn and she stepped up to a large podium. One of the Goblins looked down at her with a really nasty look and said," What you want,"

"Uh…I want to change this in for money to buy school supplies," said Hermione.

The goblin reached out it's hand and Hermione gave it her one hundred dollar bill. The goblin smelt it and felt it all over pulling it close to it's face. "Ah yes….hmmm. 50 Knut,"

"Fifty Knut….is that a lot," asked Hermione.

"Take it or leave it," said the Goblin in a mean voice, "Others got more,"

"Uh… well I…." said Hermione not knowing what she should do,"

"Jeez you mud bloods are truly hopeless I swear," said Draco coming up from behind Hermione.

Hermione looked at him wondering if he had followed her. Draco walked up and said, "Greedy Goblins rip your own mother of it you had a chance. Give back the mud bloods money."

"This don't concern you boy," said the goblin.

"Well it might concern my father you know Lucius Malfoy. I'm sure he could switch banks,"

The Goblin dropped the money and Draco picked it up grabbing Hermione's hand he pulled her through the bank. Hermione pulled her hand away. "Don't you touch me. You insulted me when I was getting my wand and I don't want anything to do with you,"

"Really well you were just about to get royally ripped off. Your muggle money's worth at least 20 silver sickles and that's like 2000 knuts."

"2000 Knuts," said Hermione, "Oh… that would have sucked,"

"Yah now come on we still got books and things to get before the train leaves at noon now come on,"

"But why…" said Hermione "If I'm this mud-blood why you hanging out with me and I don't have any money yet. I didn't change my money,"

Draco looked at her and sighed… Alright we make a deal… I'll get your stuff and in return…

"In return…you give me your muggle money and call me Master Draco… said Draco with a smile.

"Master Draco…"said Hermione

"You got a better offer," said Draco

Hermione thought it over, Draco was really weird but she needed him. She almost got ripped off and she didn't think her twenty silver sickles could go to far her and it was only a title. She used to play with her neighbor Troy all the time and he always wanted to be called King troy…

"Fine said Hermione But you can't call me Mud Blood.

"Fine… but you gotta carry my things too," said Draco smiling.

A/N  
Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they are in.

Draco Malfoy was excited to finally be of age to attend, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His letter had arrived by owl stamped by Dumbledore himself. He had read it over and over again running through the mansion showing it to all he passed. When he showed his parents his mother was a little sad to see her son off to school. His father seemed disinterested like it was an every day thing.

Draco was used to his father being disinterested in what he normally did. Still some shred of hope laid with him that his father would take him to buy his school supplies. However his father said he had an important errand to run on that day.

So in the end Draco had to use floo powder by himself and travel to Diagon Alley. Draco had been there many times before but it was weird being alone on such a day. There were tons of family's running around looking for the things they needed. Draco's mother and father were always to busy to take him places. As he walked through the alley he wondered if he was the only lone kid about. Then he saw a young girl with messy brown hair. She stood in the center of the alley with her eyes closed while all the world rushed by her. She seemed to glow as she stood there. No one else seemed to notice this as everyone continued on there way but he couldn't seem to stop staring. Then she opened her chocolate brown eyes and the two fell upon each other.

For several moments the two just stared at each other. Draco clutched his school list and wondered where her mother or father was to rush her away to the next shop. Yet she just stared at him. Then she marched up to him and said. "What are you staring at?"

"You…"said Draco still staring at the girl.

She seemed annoyed with him "Why are you staring at me never seen a girl before?" she said crossing her arms.

"Ha…said Draco thinking that was a funny question "I've seen many…

"Then why are you staring at me?" asked the girl

"Why are you standing with your eyes shut in a busy alley," asked Draco

The girl blushed a little, "So what if I was it isn't polite to stare,"

Then the girl brushed passed him and walked down the alley. Draco tilted his head and turned deciding to follow her. He watched the girl walk several. She took out her school list that looked like his and stared at it for a while. She looked all around like she was lost and didn't know where to go. Draco smiled thinking he might have found someone to do his shopping with.

He walked up behind her and said, "Hey girly,"

The girl jumped a bit and turned around. Then she saw him and said "You again, what do you want."

"You got a list to I see," said Draco holding his own up "You going to Hogwarts by chance,"

"Hogwarts….yah," said the girl.

Great though Draco, "Right then," he said deciding "I'll get my wand first then.

"What," said the girl confused. Draco grabbed onto her hand and pulled her along. He was used to having others to boss around. It made him feel powerful. At home he would often boss the house elves and other servants around.

He pulled her alone for several shops until they reached the wands shop. Draco had had a wand before but it was a child's wand. Something that could only cast little charms and move his toy about. Now he was to get his first real wand. He even new the first spell he wanted to cast. Flipendo.

Reaching the shop he let go of the girl and opened the door walking in. The girl stopped outside the store and looked up at the big shop sign like she had never heard of Ollivander's wands.

"You coming girly," asked Draco from inside.

The girl seemed to have grown upset with him calling her girly. She shouted "MY NAME ISN'T GIRLY IT'S HERMIONE,"

Draco just laughed as she came inside. Ollivander was busy but when Draco called for him he quickly helped the two. Each getting there own wand from the best of the piles.

When it came time to pay Draco's wand was only 5 gold. Mere copper knut's compared to his vast wealth. He probably had enough on his right now to buy every since wand 10 times over and that was just some spending coin.

Hermione's wand cost 4 gold and 23 silver. She seemed surprised at this and Draco wondered if she was in a lower wizard family. After all not everyone could be a full pure blood.

Hermione handed Ollivander some sort of paper and Ollivander said that Muggle money wasn't taken her that she should exchange it in Gringott's. Draco was sure he was hearing things.  
He quickly took the paper from Ollivander and sure enough it was muggle money. Draco had seen several of these papers with his father. He had several servants that were lowly mud bloods and he would give it to them and they would kneel at his feel. But what was Hermione doing with Muggle money. He quickly asked her.

"I…my parents gave it to me," she said to him meekly.

Draco laughed, "As a joke,"

"No… this is our money," said Hermione which took Draco back and then she asked, "Isn't it the same for here,"

It was a question that clearly an outside to the wizard world would ask. Something only a muggle or muggle born would think. Then it hit him. She… was a mud blood. A foul loathing mud blood. Muggle's were sick in there own way. But a muggle with magic was lowlier than dirt. A foul half being that didn't fit in anywhere. Not with there people and the wizard's.

Draco was upset with this and not thinking he called her a mud blood and through her paper at the floor before storming off. He left the shop and walked out into the Alley thinking. Draco always remembered his father telling him how low and horrible the mud bloods were. Draco always thought you would be able to tell. That one would look or act a certain way. But Hermione had looked like any other.

For several minutes he stood alone in the alley wondering if he should just go on with his shopping. Yet he couldn't stop thinking of the mud blood. She to like him was alone in the alley. Being a mud blood she was even more hopeless than him. He had his money and knowledge of the world but she was just a stupid mud blood wandering the streets.

Draco clenched his fist thinking. He knew what his father would do if he were in this position he would continue on and act like the mud blood didn't exist. But Draco wasn't his father. He looked around seeing all the others walking around together and he decided that he would treat the mud blood as his servant. Why should he have to go about doing things for himself having to lug all his stuff around. No she should have to for taking up his time.

Draco went back to the wands shop only to see she had gone. He quickly walked to Gringott's fearing some other would spot her and take her away before he could. Yet once in the bank he found she was just waiting in line. He stood back for a bit and watched as she was about to be taken advantage of by a Goblin's greed. Quickly he stepped up and got her money from him and dragged her out of the bank.

She pulled away from him and snapped at him for how he had acted to her earlier. He calmed her down telling her how he just saved her from making a huge mistake and then he informed her he would pay for her thing if she called him Master Draco. She agreed but wanted to be called Hermione. He decided to as long as she carried all his stuff.

From there the two did all their shopping. It was interesting how she didn't know about anything. He bossed her around and told her about this and that. Considering she was a mud blood he was having a very nice time.

The two ate lunch together and Hermione asked Draco, "What does a mud blood mean,"

Draco ate some of his every flavor jelly beans and said, "It means you have muddy blood,"

"But you can't have mud in your blood… You would die if you did,"

"It's not actually mud Mione it's like a saying,"

But why say it…

"It's what we pure bloods do. See there aren't to many of us left. We have to marry within the family to keep our blood clean. So it's the truest for of magic. Muggle's a beings that have no magic. And half-bloods are when a muggle and a wizard or witch mix."

"But my parents are pure muggle's and I have magic,"

"Yah…it happens some times maybe 50 generations ago you had a witch in your family and now it shows up in you,"

"Hmm but if I have power why do you discriminate against me,"

"Geez we just do," said Draco annoyed with all the stupid questions.

"Hmmm," said Hermione. "So where do you want to sit on the train,"

"Sit…on the train… you and me…"

"Yah… you and me,"

"Oh no…we wont be sitting together in public not once everyone knows your you know a mud blood,"

"That's ridiculous it's not like I'm contagious,"

"Yah but still it wouldn't be right for me to sit with you,"

"Well maybe I don't want to sit with you,"

"Right… Well lets go… I'll see you a little later on after the sorting. Try to get into Slytherin and I can see about making you life as my servant a bit better,"

"Your servant as if,"

"Uh not as if… if you don't want to get hurt you better fine yourself a pure blood and hope it takes you under your wing.

"I don't need to be under anybody's wing," said Hermione getting up

"Ha you couldn't last a minute without me," said Draco

"I could to I could last months," said Hermione.

"Right I bet you couldn't even get on the train with out my help,"

"I bet I could to," said Hermione.

"Fine," said Draco, "It's a bet you get on the train without me and you get to keep all the stuff I got you,"

"However you don't and you owe me big,"

"Whatever your own Draco,"

"It's Master Draco to you," said Draco getting up,"

"Right whatever," said Hermione. She grabbed her things and head off in the opposite direction of the trains.

Draco just shook his head and thought this was gonna be way to easy.

A/N

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own these characters or the things they were in.  
A/N In this part these some more off story line.

It was true Hermione knew little of the magic world being raised as a muggle. But how hard could it be to find a train. It's not like there was any magic involved. As a child she had been on a train tons of time. Just because this was the magic world didn't make it any different. It's not like she had to fly on a broom stick to Hogwarts. As she walked about she wondered if all the things she learned about witches and wizards were true. Did they really use brooms. It seemed funny to think if you could cast magic that you'd ride on a broom. All her stuff was a bit heavy as she moved along. Still a lot less heavier now that she didn't have to carry Draco's things.

Hermione didn't really like the fact that he had bought her all of this. She was determined even when she won this bet to repay him. Get some sort of witch job and pay him back everything. She had written it all down it was 23 gold an 54 silver. He had bought, her wand, books, cauldron, potions ingredients, scales and even 4 robes. Hermione had only wanted to get a used robe but Draco insisted since he was being fitted that she would be fitted to. Then she needed a trunk to put it all in plus lunch. She wondered what 23 gold would be like paying him back. Was it like 23 dollars or 2300...what if it was like 23,000. Hermione's stomach sunk at this thought. Clearing her head she decided to concentrate what was important finding the train. She had about 2 hours.

Quickly walking back and forth she lost an hour realizing she had no clue where to go. She could just picture missing her train. Draco would probably be laughing with his other pure-blood friends. Hermione looked up and saw a bride that connected two second story buildings. It went over the top of the street and was taller than most the buildings. Hermione smiled to herself as she thought great. She would be able to see over all the crowds and find the train no problem. Ha Draco was so wrong.

Hermione quickly carried her stuff up to the balcony. She looked over but there were still some things she couldn't see. Stepping on her trunk she stood on the wide ledge and looked all around. It wasn't in front of her. Perhaps it was behind her. She turned around to look and as she looked she something crashed into her and she fell backwards off the ledge and to the ground below knocking her out.

Draco had never know his father to be proud of him or surprise him. Sometimes he thought his father didn't even see him. That's why when he saw him father standing on the platform of 9 and 3 quarters he was shocked.

Lucius Malfoy stood dressed in his best smiling at his young son. Something he seldom did but today was the day his son was going to Hogwarts. The school he himself had attended as a young boy. Draco seemed shocked to see him and he smiled even more knowing how happy he was to be.

Draco walked up slowly and said, "Father is something wrong,"

"No my son nothing is wrong. In fact everything is great today you become a true Malfoy. Attending my old school and learning the craft of Wizards around the world. I have big dreams for you and I know you wont let me down."

"Oh," said Draco feeling a bit nervous. If his father had seen him eating with mud blood earlier he would be furious. Especially if he knew he bought stuff for it. Even though it was a minor amount it was still showing kindness to a mud blood.

"I've a gift for you my son. Something that not on your list that your going to love. I pulled a lot of strings to get them to allow it but I feel it will keep you great company throughout your life.,"

Lucius picked up a big cage covered with a black cloth. He set it on Draco's trunk and smiled. Draco felt himself getting excited. His father had gotten him a pet. But what kind of pet. Draco hide his excitement with a small smile as he lifted up the cloth and saw a medium box inside. Draco looked at his father confused what sort of animal fit in a box. A rat or no not a cat.

"Open it son it's very rare to have one that's never been touched. Once you touch it, it will be bonded to you loyal to the very end.

Draco slowly opened the cage. His eyes widened with excitement. He took out the box and reached inside. He it out and opened it to see a white egg bigger than his fist put together. He reached in and grabbed it curious to see what was in it. The egg shined when he touched it and turned black quickly.

Draco watched as it turned to ashes and fell into his hand. His smile faded to worry. Had he done something wrong had he broken it. As a child he had broken many of the things his father had given him. For a few seconds he wondered if he had done this. Then with a flash of light something began to grow inside the ashes. Draco watched as before his eyes as a black baby phoenix grew from it.

Draco gasped as he said , "You remembered,

"Of course I remembered. My sons favorite animal you think I'd forget. He's all yours to name and do with as you please my son.

"Oh Father thank you so much I will take the best care of him. I swear,"

"Yes…well I'll see you off then. I still have a few things to do for before I go home. Don't forget that your mother expects you to writer everyday now,"

"I wont," said Draco putting the phoenix inside it's cage. Draco watched as his father ran off and he smiled to himself. The train conductor came by and began to load things up. Draco quickly forgot his bet with Hermione as he got on the train. He found a nice private booth to share with his two best friends Crab and Goyle, He hadn't seen then for a few weeks and they had lots to catch up on. Plus he had to brag about what his father had done.

Several feet away The Potters' and Weasleys' were getting together to see there children off. Ginny Weasley and Teri Potter were still upset that they had a year before they could go to Hogwarts like there brothers who were going this year. Davis Potter was the most unhappy because he had three years to go and Abby Potter didn't really care as she held onto her mothers hair watching the magic stick keep it in place.

"Where could they be," wondered Mr. Weasley.

"I think he's still trying out his nimbus 2000. Harry's birthday being so close to school I got it early," said James Potter

"Well if they don't hurry they're gonna miss the train," said Lilly Potter bouncing her daughter up and down as another one swelled within her belly.

"I know honey but Harry's responsible. He promised us he'd be here and he will be here,"

"Well my Ronald Better get here or I'll tan his hide," said Mrs Weasley.

"Maybe will be lucky and he lost his way," said Fred Leaning up against the train.

"Or maybe they'll take his letter back realizing it's a fake," said George.

"You two are still grounded mind you when you get home. Giving your brother a letter of denial from Hogwarts was just mean,"

"It wasn't are fault really he's just to easy to get," said George.

"We gave one to Harry to but he saw through it," said Fred.

Harry… Harry," shouted Ron from somewhere. Harry couldn't really see him from where he was laying on his back. His nimbus 2000 still clutched tightly in his hand. His dad had bought it for him and he was ridding it when he ran into some crazy girl standing on the edge of a bridge. Harry quickly shook his head and looked around. He quickly made sure his broom was okay before sighing with relief. Then he grabbed his glasses. They were snapped in half. "UHHHH,"

"Wow Harry you got some air are you okay that looked like it hurt really bad."

"It did," said Harry.

"What happened." said Ron.

"I ran into a girl she was standing on the bridge,"

"You were flying that low," said Ron

"NO she was standing on the ledge," said Harry

"Well that's stupid,"

"Hey the girl," said Harry.

Both boys quickly moved over to look at a girl with bushy brown hair. She had her eyes closed," Oh no Harry you killed her. Oh… man your two young for Azkaban,"

"It's okay Ron she's alive,"

"Great now hurry and wake her so we can go were gonna miss the train,"

"WHAT… oh no my dad's gonna kill me he said he'd only buy my broom early if I promised to make the train."

Harry quickly took out his new wand and zapped the girl enough for her to wake. "Hey, said Harry, " My names Harry I'm Sorry I hit you with my broom,"

"Shouldn't have been standing on the ledge anyway," said Ron 'It's your own fault really,"

"Ron," said Harry

"Oh I'm so sorry," said the Girl , "I'm Hermione and I've never really been here and I've been looking for the train for over an hour. I'm afraid I'll miss it. So I climbed up to look for it,"

"Well if you hurry up and get up we'll all make it there," said Harry giving his hand to Hermione. She took it getting up she brushed herself off. Nothing seemed broken. She was just a bit shocked.

"Come on lets go," said Ron

"Wait my trunk, it's up there," said Hermione.

"Right lets get it and then will have to make a run for it," said Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own these characters or the things they have been in.

Hermione felt like such a fool. The bet she had made earlier that day now felt so wrong. She had bet Draco she could find the train on her own and now she was in risk of completely missing it. She was always so independent but then again she had always known where she was going.  
A magical train wasn't exactly on map quest. Hermione also hadn't planned on getting hit by a boy on a broom. Now running with that boy Harry and his friend Ron she feared she wasn't going to make it. Harry seemed lost at one point before turned to Ron," Is it left at the old Rug shop or right,"

"What you don't know," said Ron dragging Hermione's bag.

"No this is my first time you're the one with older brothers," said Harry

"Uhh yah but I never pay attention my mom always takes me and Ginny to get candy afterward since we don't get to go to school."

"Uh just great Ron just great," said Harry. He absent mindedly squeezed Hermione's hand then he dragged her Right.

Hermione sighed thinking it was just her luck that she was getting direction from two boys who knew about as much as she did. They ran for a while and then turned around. Finally some one noticed Hermione and her robe and yelled they better hurry up ahead or they would miss the train. Harry practically dragged Hermione as he ran so fast. Ron trailed behind them until finally they were in the train station.  
Ron remembered they had to make a run for it through the wall between platform 9 and 10. Harry didn't let go as he ran and Hermione screamed believing he was going to slam them both into brick. Instead she was all the way through. Ron fallowed not far behind them and all three shouted in relief.  
Relief that lasted only seconds when they saw that the train was gone and several adults looked very, very upset. Hermione could see who Ron's family were all having the same bushy red hair and freckles. Ron's mother yelled higher and louder that Hermione actually thought was possible.  
Harry's father stepped forward and took his broom away as he glared down at his son. Hermione wondered if he had known Harry had hit her when he was on it. Teri Potter and Ginny Weasley both laughed at their brothers.  
Mrs. Potter bounces Abby and asked," Where were you two you missed the bus by 5 minutes,"

"RONALD WEASLY TELL US NOW," Shouted Mrs. Weasley as she put her hands on her hips.

Ron looked like he had been bit by a spider. He stood up straight and his eyes widened. He gulped and looked at Harry who looked panicked. Ron began to say that Harry had been on his broom to try it out.

Harry piped up and said, "I was on my broom and I ran into Hermione. She's new you see and she asked me to take her to the train but she had to get some stuff so me and Ron were late helping her."

Ron looked at Hermione and Harry squeezed her hand as he to looked at her. The adults looked at her as well. Mrs. Weasley asked, "Is that so Miss Hermione,"

Mrs. Weasley said her name so nicely. Having changed from her harsh tone she'd had when speaking to her son. Hermione didn't like to lie but really didn't want to cause any more trouble. She said, "Yes…uh… you see my parents are…." Hermione searched her mind what had Draco called them. "Muggles."

Everyone's expression changed quickly. Unlike Draco's look of frustration and disgust they seemed to be softer. It was like an immediate wave of understanding came over them. Harry's father gave him back his broom and rubbed his hair. "That's my boy way to help out,"

"Oh it is so nice to meet you." said Mrs. Weasley. "And I see you've gotten your things deary. That's my Ronald ever so helpful,"

Ron and Harry looked like they had avoided being hit by a bomb. They smiled and Harry finally let got of Hermione's hand gripping his returned broom with both hands. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Alright kids lets see what we can do," said Mr. Potter taking out his wand and rolling up his sleeve.

"Yah will have you all at Hogwarts in time for the big show," said Mr. Weasley pulling a bag out of his coat.

"OH NO," said Mrs. Potter "Put it away boys will contact the school and take the alternative route.

"Let me call the boys first and tell them they really didn't make it. Percy was gonna check the whole train. Hermione that's my other son Percy is a Prefect this year if you need any help getting around just ask him. Like Ron." said Mrs. Weasley putting the wand to her ear she said something and it glowed and she began talking like she was on a cell phone.

Hermione looked at her wand taking it from her pocket she was surprised to see that it was also like a cell phone. Maybe she could call her mom and dad and say she missed the train but she was alright. Nah she didn't need them worrying not that they would….

News traveled fast on the Train that three first years had missed the Train. Crab had gotten up to get some sweets from the sweet cart unable to wait for it to make its rounds. He came back caring several boxes of chocolate frogs. Goyle was looking at Draco's new Phoenix and Draco was still so happy his father had come.

"Draco, Goyle… you'll never…believe what I… just heard. Said Crab as he tried to eat two frogs at once.

"Ha I am surprised you heard anything at all through all that fat chomping," snapped Draco.

"But I did I heard that three first missed the train," said Crab.

"Really anyone we know," asked Goyle

"He he yah Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley,"

"Ha Pot head and Weasel Brain I am surprised they even found there way to the Ali,"

"Who was the third," asked Goyle as he laughed

"Some girl….mud blood I think,"

Draco looked at Crab more interested in what he had to say. He had forgotten all about his new fri…interest…investment… yes investment. A slave of his own to polish his many trophies he'd get and do his lesser homework. Like Muggle studies that just put a bitter taste in Draco's mouth thinking about it. But Hermione couldn't be that stupid. She was a stubborn girl surely she had found the train.

"It was… uhh let me see Hem…no uh Hern no…"

"Hermione," growled Draco as he sat up.

He was excited to have won his bet making her his slave but disappointed that she had missed the train. He feared that she might run into the other two idiots. Harry and his Muggle mother and Ron and his 101 brothers.

For the rest of the train ride he sat in silence barely paying attention to anything else. Goyle and Crab thought they'd done something wrong to offend him. His new nameless Phoenix also seemed to notice Draco's sadness and just then it turned to ash.

"Man that was fast didn't think they turned into ash that fast. My uncle had one lived at least a month." said Goyle

Draco ran to the cage and his mind changed had he done something wrong or forgot something. Suddenly Two birds rose from the ashes. All three boys were shocked and surprised to see the Black Phoenix had returned along with a White one. Now there were two made from one…

Thanks for reading.


End file.
